stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7 - Red above the Ledger
Red above the Ledger 'is the name of the seventh episode of Chapter I - Season 1 of the ''Stickman Universe ''series. Synopsis ''Vincent and Red, now as the founding members of the Universe Crew, have been keeping Hope City safe against various villains that have been causing trouble around it and has thus proven themselves good enough... however, when Red decides to settle one last score against a familiar someone, things may go down for him. Story '''Previous Episode: First Day The episode opens up with Vincent and Red chasing after and knocking down a thief, thus stopping him. It is revealed to be a week since the Universe Crew was reformed, with Vincent and Red as the new founding members. Later that day, Red spots Dark Green from above, observing them. Needing to settle the old score between them, Red decides to go after him one more time, but Vincent tells him not to. Red, however, tells him that he needs to end their rivalry once and for all, saying that if he can't, even if they are the new protectors of the city, he will still feel like he lost something and thus goes off on his own. Dark Green is then seen running across and jumping from building to building, trying to lose Red who is following him. Red later loses track of him, but finds a building where the window had just been recently broken, leading him to suspect that Dark Green escaped in there. He goes inside but is immediately ambushed by Dark Green. A fight begins between the two, where Dark Green tells Red that he is still the same pathetic weakling he is, even though he and Vincent have been protecting the city for a while now. Angered, Red throws him to a wall and charges at him. Their battle then takes place outside, where Dark Green gains the advantage over him before is able to block and subdue him. However, this turns out to be a clone and the real Dark Green appears from above and viciously pummels him to the ground. Grabbing Red, however, he is immediately punched away. Red then once again charges at Dark Green, but he sends out two more clones who both distract Red. Red manages to knock both clones down and continues his chase. Their fight then once again takes them to a rooftop where Dark Green claims that no matter how much he tries, he will never beat him, stating that "he is stronger" than him. Red announces that he won't stop trying. As they begin to start another fight, Dark Green's two clones from before appear from behind Red and tackle him. Dark Green then begins to pound Red and holds him by the neck. Holding his rival off the edge of the building, Dark Green swears to him that even if he tries countless of times, he won't win and will never win. He tells his unconscious rival that he was way over his head this time and will now perish. The episode ends as an unconscious Red is left at his rival's mercy. Next Episode: Darker and Greener Characters *Red *Darkmon Greene *Vincent Universe Trivia *It has been at least a week since the previous episode. *Boomerang makes another cameo appearance in this episode. He can be seen walking by a sidewalk, opposite of where Red and Dark Green were fighting. *This episode's name refers to a line Dark Green said to Red during their fight, "Red, you are not above the ledger...". **It could also refer to the fact that the title of this episode parodies the saying "red under the ledger", which is a term used to mean that someone wants to forget or simply make amends for their past transgressions. In this case, Red seems to want to forget about his unknown past which associated him with Dark Green prior to the beginning of the series. **It could also mean that, at the end of the episode, Dark Green holds Red above the ledger of the building they are on before deciding to drop him to his death. *This is the first episode in the series where Jay doesn't make an appearance. *Jessie, Amy and Paige make a cameo appearance at the start of the episode. Gallery be Added... Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Chapter I (Episodes)